Ultima: Naaaaauuughtyyyyy Chaos
by NickTheUltimaswordWielder
Summary: Don't let the title throw you off! Escaped prisoners, L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. scientists, Chaos Twins, and of course, Freaky Fred. I hope you enjpy this assortment of madness. Written as a birthday gift for a friend of mine.


Well I've gotten another request fic from a friend of mine. This time it's for her Birthday and she has requested that I use more of her favorite characters for this one. So if you're reading this ThunderRiver411, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Characters from the following cartoons appear by order of appearence.

Courage: the Cowardly Dog, Phineas and Ferb, T.U.F.F. Puppy, Wordgirl, Despicable Me, House of Mouse, Adventure Time, Beauty and the Beast: the Enchanted Christmas, the Mario series, The Powerpuff Girls, Monsters vs Alien, The Princess and the Frog, Dexters Laboratoy, Hero: 108, Jimmy Two-Shoes, Megamind, The Year Without a Santa Claus, and The Amazing Spiez!.

See if you can identify all of the characters and leave lots of positive reviews.

* * *

_Hello new friend. My name is Fred._

_I am here with a story that must be read._

_Though it's not like the one that lead_

_Myself to be. . . . . . .naaaaaaauuughtyyyyyyyy._

_I suppose it started one day_

_When I was out of town today_

_What happened then, I suppose you could say_

_That something very. . . . . .naaaaauuughtyyyy. . . .happened that day._

_While walking around, I was abducted._

_Every escape route to escape was obstructed._

_By the looks on their faces, they seemed to be instructed_

_To be. . . .quite. . .naaaaaauuuughtyyyyyy. . . . . . . .like me, Fred._

_I spent the night locked in a cell_

_Where I could tell other prisoners dwell_

_And never left, as far as I can tell_

_To escape these cells would be very. . . . . .naaaauuughtyyyyyy._

_But on the upper floor I heard._

_The sounds of footsteps above I heard._

_It sounds like those men who abducted me._

_The ones who have been. . . . . . .naaaaaauuuughtyyyyy. . . . . . .like me._

* * *

(Doofenschmirtz trudged across the empty science lab looking over all the machines accordingly. His eyes were all saggy almost as though he hadn't slept for days. He looked over a bunch of papers trying to look over them.)

Doofenschmirtz: (groan) Another sleepless night working on this experiment while the other villains go out and have fun. The sooner this Chaos Twins project is finished, the sooner I can go out and have some ice cream too!

Snaptrap: TOO LATE DR. DOOFENSCHMIRTZ!

(One of the scientists working on the project walks into the room with an ice cream cone in his hand.)

Snaptrap: We're all out! I, Verminius Snaptrap along with all the other scientists cleaned out the entire inventory! There won't be any more until later tonight!

Doofenschmirtz: Oh, well that's just great! I work all night on this Chaos Twins project while everyone else goes out and have fun! And where's the rest of you?

Snaptrap: They're coming Dr. Doofenschmirtz!

(Then, two more scientist villains walk into the room. One was dressed in a lab coat and had wacky white hair. And on one side of his head, there appeared to be a tiny brain on it. The other one had short black hair, glasses, and wore an orange jumpsuit. The three scientists walked in while Doofenschmirtz tried to get their attention.)

Doofenschmirtz: EVERYONE, QUIET! Listen! You guys volunteered for this project for a reason! Slackers have no place in the League Of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frightening Investment In Naughtiness!

Vector: Well, if we knew that the acronym would spell L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., we wouldn't have joined in the first place.

Doofenschmirtz: It's just an acronym. Nobody really pays attention to those. Anyway, now that you're back, we have some important issues to discuss! You three haven't been doing your part in making this thing a reality! When you answered my flyers, I expected you to cooporate!

Dr. Two-Brains: So? It's not like we have a deadline to meet. We've got plenty of time to work. We're just having a little fun. You should try it.

Doofenschmirtz: Look, I promise, once this project is done, we can do whatever we want! Deal?

Snaptrap: Whatever!

Dr. Two-Brains: Alright.

Vector: I guess.

Doofenschmirtz: Good! Now then, let's get this finished today! For we are the League Of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally. . .

Tobey: Excuse me.

(Walking into the lab came a short boy with glasses and a sophisticated accent.)

Dr. Two-Brains: What do you want now Tobey? We are in the middle of a project.

Tobey: Pardon my interruption, but one of the prisoners down in the dungeon is um, acting out.

Vector: Here. Use this pirranha gun to shut him up.

(Vector hands the boy a small gun.)

Tobey: That won't be necessary. I just thought I'd warn you. You know, in case they make an attempt to escape.

Snaptrap: They won't escape! There is a VERY special prison guard keeping an eye on them!

* * *

_My cell is quite crowded. And dripping small drops._

_I suppose you could say that this place tops_

_Most other places, in the worst places to be._

_If I stay here longer, I think I'll do something. . . . .naaaaauughtyyyyyyy._

_I looked outside, and there I heard_

_The most somber sound I had ever heard._

_But at the same time, beautiful. It rings through my ears._

_And walking along by my cell appears,_

_My captor. The one who is shrouded in black._

_The naughty person who rose up and attack._

(The Phantom Blot observed all the prisoners in their cells. One cell contained Phineas' brother Ferb. The cell beside it held the one prisoner who was making all the nosie earlier.)

Finn: You better let me out of here! I'm warning ya! Once my friends get here, you are so gonna get it!

Phantom Blot: Silence boy! Your so called "friends" don't even know where you are. You're stuck here for the duration.

Finn: Fine. Then I shall break out of here myself!

Phantom Blot: Don't waste your energy kid. We know exactly what goes on in every part of the castle.

(The Blot pointed in the direction of a giant pipe ogan in the jail halls playing some somber music that seemed to keep all the prisoners confined within their cells.)

Phantom Blot: You see? So long as Forte keeps playing his music, there is no escape anywhere!

Finn: We'll see about that!

(Finn shakes the bars of his cell to escape. But with one note played on the organ, a blast of green music struck the boy disorienting him.)

Phantom Blot: I told you. This cell is absolutely escape proof! Now no more yelling. Because it will all be hopeless.

(The Blot walks along the jail again and sees Freaky Fred staring at him with that creepy grin on his face.)

Phantom Blot: What are you looking at? We already told you, you're not locked in here for long. The other villains are still debating on whether we should invite you into our Organization. You appear to have the "psychotic nature", but we're not sure if you'd ammount to much. But if such a time came, I know you wouldn't dare to turn us down. Right?

(Fred grinned at the Blot very unpleasantly.)

Fred: Right.

(The Blot was a little disturbed by Fred, but he shook it off and walked away.)

_His proposal was quite convincing._

_I almost feel like dancing._

_I could not wait to see new friends, with hair so soft and bushy._

_Hair that I could stare at for hours, and yet drive me to be. . . . .naaaaauuuughtyyyyyyy._

Phantom Blot: Alright. All of these prisoners look to be in line. Keep playing that song Forte. That haunting melody is the only thing keeping those prisoners from planning anything devious. If you stop playing. . .

Forte: Blot! You should know, I NEVER miss a single note.

Phantom Blot: And be sure it stays that way. WALUIGI!

Waluigi: Eh?

(Standing by the door, Luigi's evil counterpart, Waluigi stood by and saw the Phantom Blot walking to him.)

Phantom Blot: It's time to lock up. Those prisoners won't be going anywhere tonight.

(Waluigi laughed as he grabbed a set of keys and opened the door. When the Phantom Blot walked out, he looked back at Forte.)

Phantom Blot: Don't let the prisoners escape. And remember what I said.

Forte: You have nothing to worry about.

(The Phantom Blot exits the prison and shuts the door. Waluigi locks the door with his key and sits down on the floor keeping an eye on the prisoners. However, the morbid music Forte was playing lulled him into a quick sleep. Finn was unable to do anything as he saw Waluigi sleeping, Forte playing the music, and Fred just standing in his cell still holding that creepy grin. He turned to Ferbs cell right next to him.)

Finn: I'm sorry Ferb. I tried my best to get us out. But it feels like we've been in here for twelve hours!

(Ferb then held up six fingers.)

Finn: Oh, right. Six hours. I guess when you're trapped in a jail for so long, time seems to move double fast. Man, I was so close to getting us both out of here too. And I really wanted to reunited you with Phineas, Ferb. Unless you have and idea, I give up.

(Ferb suddenly came up with an idea. He reached into his pocket and pulls out a tuning fork. While Forte was playing his music, Ferb grabbed the tuning fork and banged it against the iron bars creating an echoing sound that interrupted the pipe organs song.)

Forte: WHAT? WHO DARES TO DISRUPT MY NUMBER?

(Forte heard the loud ringing noise and saw Ferb banging the tuning fork on the bars.)

Forte: YOU! BOY! CEASE THIS HORRID NOISE NOW!

(Forte continued his song. But again, Ferb interrupted by banging the tuning fork again and again infuriating the organ to no end.)

Forte: THAT'S ENOUGH!

(Furious, Forte played a loud ear piercing note that shook the entire jail and forced all the prisoners back against the walls of their cells. However, at the last split second, Ferb threw the vibrating tuning fork before he too was blasted back. The fork flew a great distance before it impacted on one of Fortes pipes. The fork bounced from one pipe to another causing each one to vibrate viciously before it hit the floor. Forte looked at himself in fear as he could not stop shaking.)

Forte: W-W-W-W-W-WHAT HAVE YOU DO-O-O-O-O-ONE? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Fortes screamed died down as he smashed down to the ground unable to handle the intense vibration. As the pipe organ crumbled down and shook the entire jail cell, Waluigi sprang up from the noise and saw Forte on the ground destroyed. He then looked up and and saw Ferb in his cell, take out a large nail file and use it to cut the bars of his cell. Waluigi saw this and ran over to the escaping boy.)

Finn: Ferb! Look out!

(Before Waluigi could spring up on him, Ferb halted him by holding up and finger. Ferb cracked his knuckles and stared at Waluigi as he seemed ready to fight. The evil-counterpart of Luigi merely laughed as Ferb balled his hands into a fist. Then, to Finn's surprise, Ferb socked Waluigi in the jaw knocking him out. All the prisoners let out wild cheers as Ferb grabbed the keys from Waluigis pocket and used them to free Finn from his cage.)

Finn: That was awesome Ferb! How did you do it? You know what, never mind. Well, now that we're out, we should probably free all the other prisoners too!

(Ferb and Finn walked around the jail as fast as they can and unlocked all of the cages. But just as they were about to unlock Freds cage. . .)

Phantom Blot: WHAT IS ALL OF THAT NOISE?

(The Phantom Blot burst into the room and saw the sight of the destroyed pipe organ and all of the cages being unlocked and the heroes pouring out.)

Phantom Blot: PRISONERS ARE ESCAPING! STOP THEM!

(Running into the room came Him, Galaxhar, and Dr. Facilier who stood beside the blot and ran to round up every prisoner. While the riot was underway, Finn and Ferb looked to Freds cage. He was still grinning.)

Finn: Don't worry sir. We'll get you out of here now.

(Finn was about to unlock the cage, when Ferb suddenly got in the way as if he could sense something bad about to happen if Fred got out.)

Finn: Ferb? What's wrong?

(Ferb shook his head and started pointing fingers to Fred.)

Finn: What do you mean we can't let him out? He looks like a trustworthy guy.

(Finn saw Freds creepy grin, but shrugged it off quickly.)

Finn: Come on Ferb. You might not trust him, but I do. And you trust me, right?

(Ferb resisted, but he decided to unlock Freaky Freds cage anyway. Fred stepped out and walked up to the boys.)

Finn: Hey sir. What's your name?

_I looked down on the boy who busted me out._

_The boy who had been. . . . .very naaaaaaaughtyyyyyyyy._

_He asked me a question. The little elf._

_So I decided. . . . . . .to introduce myself._

(Fred just grinned even wider as he introduced himself.)

Fred: Fred.

(Ferb felt very uneasy around Fred. But he didn't have time to say anything as he noticed that the heroes were slowly winning. Dr. Facilier, Him, and Galaxhar were dispatched easily leaving the Blot to take the prisoners on alone.)

Finn: Uh-oh. We better get out of here and back to the Safe House quick!

LSP: Maybe I can help.

(Finn, Ferb, and Fred turned around to see a small purple cloud with a star on its forehead floating up to them.)

Finn: Lump Space Princess! But, what can you do?

LSP: Watch.

(Lumpy Space Princess started punching herself until she transformed into a small floating boat.)

Finn: Wow! I didn't know you could do that?

LSP: Neither do I.

(Finn, Ferb, and Fred both stepped onto the LSP and sailed off. Luckily, a hole was blown open during the riot. The four flew right out and escaped right under everyones nose.)

* * *

(Back in the lab, Doofenschmirtz watched as his "friends" worked tirelessly on the Chaos Twins project.)

Doofenschmirtz: Great job everyone! Don't worry. All of your hard work will pay off in full! So long as you-HEY!

(Doofenschmirtz turned to Snaptrap who had someone else working by his side.)

Doofenschmirtz: Who the heck are you?

Chameleon: Who me? Oh, yes! I am the Chameleon! Snaptrap brought me here so that we may add some new adjustments to this Chaos Twins project of yours!

Doofenschmirtz: Uh-huh. I see. And why was I NOT INFORMED!

Snaptrap: Because, I thought you would vote against it!

Doofenschmirtz: Of course I'd vote against it! This is strictly a League Of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frightening Investment In Naughtiness assignment! He's not in the club, he's not part of the project!

Snaptrap: That sounds like a STUPID rule!

Chameleon: Dr. Doofenschmirtz. If I may, I have a plan for adding a cloaking feature to the Chaos Twins, just like my suit has a cloaking feature!

Doofenschmirtz: Cloaking? Hmmm. Alright, fine. You can help. But after this, no more added members!

(Doofenschmirtz walked off to check the progress of the other two scientists.)

Snaptrap: Jerk.

Doofenschmirtz: I heard that! Now keep on working so we can-(gasp) DR. TWO-BRAINS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

(Doofenschmirtz turned to Dr. Two-Brains who was eating over a desk littered with papers. His mouth appeared to be full.)

Doofenschmirtz: What are you eating over those plans?

Dr. Two-Brains: Mmph! Cheese?

Doofenschmirtz: Cheese? CHEESE? ARE YOU-I SAID FOR THERE NOT TO BE ANY CHEESE IN THIS LAB! For one, you'll leave your crumbs everywhere! Also, one of our scientists, in case you've forgotten, is allergic to cheese!

Dr. Two-Brains: What kind of mouse is allergic to cheese?

Snaptrap: Yes, yes! Everyone sees the irony! Will everyone PLEASE DROP IT?

Doofenschmirtz: Now, if there are no more. . .

(A sudden spark of electricity shot from the machine. Doofenschmirtz turned a death glare to Vector who was tinkering with the cylinder shaped machine the Chaos Twins were in.)

Vector: There. . . . .there was a loose bolt here. But I fixed it now.

Doofenschmirtz: ALRIGHT! Everyone listen up! I know neither of you is enthusiastic about this Chaos Twins project!

Vector: That's only because you keep ordering us around!

Doofenschmirtz: Exactly! And I will keep ordering you around until all of you function and work properly! Now if everyone will please. . . .

Tobey: Ahem.

(The entire group turned to see Tobey had entered the room again.)

Doofenschmirtz: What is it this time Tobey? If it's about the prisoners, don't worry about them!

Tobey: Eh, funny you should bring that up. You see, there has been a. . . .decampment down in the prison block.

Chameleon: A what?

Vector: He means the prisoners have esacaped!

Doofenschmirtz: What? But that's impossible! Forte and the Phantom Blot. . .

Tobey: All out of commission.

Dr. Two-Brains: Say! We better go down there and investigate!

Snaptrap: YEAH! Let's go!

Doofenschmirtz: WAIT! What about the Chaos Twins?

Vector: Um. . . .I think we heard Tobey call for us to go down there.

Tobey: What? No I didn't.

Snaptrap: WELL YOU DID NOW! C'MON GUYS! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!

Doofenschmirtz: Wait!

(But nobody listened as the Chameleon, Snaptrap, Vector, Tobey, and Dr. Two-Brains ran out of the lab. Doofenschmirtz pouted as he was once again the only one to work on the project.)

Doofenschmirtz: Well, fine! If your not gonna work on this thing, then I'm not gonna work on it either! It's your loss! This Chaos Twins project could've been the best thing to ever happen to you. But noooooooooooooooo! Feh! I'll work on this stupid thing myself!

(Doofenschmirtz was about to do so. But then his stomach started growling.)

Doofenschmirtz: But first I'm gonna get something to eat.

* * *

(Down in the prison cell, Galaxhar was busy patching up the giant hole in the wall the prisoners escaped out of. Dr. Facilier and Him helped the Phantom Blot up who took a huge beating from the escaped prisoners.)

Phantom Blot: That was a disaster! How could they have escaped?

Him: Don't worry Phantom Blot. They won't get far. Le Quack and Katz are already locating all of the escaped prisoners now.

Dr. Facilier: They will be back in their cages soon.

Phantom Blot: Good. Good. Wait. Where is Fred?

Him: Who?

(They turned to the cage that Freaky Fred was locked in.)

Phantom Blot: DRAT IT ALL! He joined the accursed hero side!

Galaxhar: Or, those other heroes might have abducted him while they were escaping.

(Other villains walked into the prison cell. The villains consisted of Mandark, High Roller, and Lucius Heinous walked inside.)

Mandark: We heard an escape took place here.

High Roller: What did you idiots do?

Galaxhar: We didn't do anything! Those annoying prisoners just got lucky and found a way to escape!

Lucius: Well it doesn't matter now. Maleficent is very furious.

Him: Is there ever a day when she isn't?

Dr. Facilier: No chance. Unless any more heroes come waltzing into this prison, we're out of luck.

(Suddenly, an explosion sounded throughout the area. Every villain in the room turned around and saw the two reformed villains, Megamind and Gru suddenly burst in, armed to the teeth with laser guns.)

Megamind: Don't worry citizens! We're here to rescue you! Now everybody. . .

(They suddenly froze when they realized all of the cages were empty and the villains in the room were staring blankly at them.)

Gru: Psst. Um, you think we arrived too late?

Megamind: I think so.

Phantom Blot: Well, well, well. Looks like our luck's turned around Facilier.

High Roller: Get those heroes!

(The villains slowly motioned towards Gru and Megamind who were now bickering to themselves.)

Gru: I told you we should've come here earlier.

Megamind: Oh, well excuse me! How was I supposed to know that the prisoners would find their way out on their own?

(They turned back to the oncomming villains who were about to pounce them. Ray guns ready, the reformed villains armed themselves for battle.)

* * *

_Across the sky we flew_

_On this perfect. . . .pruple pillow._

_So soft, that I could shave it clean._

_But that would be. . . . . . too naaaaauuuughtyyyyy._

_I looked over the edge of the soft purple cloud._

_And I could swear I saw something around._

_Down beneath by the mountain range._

_I dare say, it looked pretty strange._

_It might be a dog. With fur white as snow._

_The thought of it drove me. . . . . .well, you know._

(Back with Finn and the gang, they have been riding on Lumpy Space Princess across the barren wasteland for nearly forty minutes. They find themselves flying across a large range of mountains.)

Finn: Lumpy! Do you even know where you're going?

LSP: Don't push me Finn! I'm trying my best!

Finn: We're lost, aren't we.

LSP: Yes.

Finn: Any ideas? Ferb? Fred?

(Ferb got nothing. Fred, still grinning just shook his head claiming he got nothing either. But then, he motined his finger over the edge of LSP and pointed to the dog thing walking across the mountain range.)

Finn: Whoa! What is that? Lumpy, take us down there quick!

LSP: Whatever.

(Down they rode down to the nearest mountain side. When they got there, they see the dog man looking exhausted as he trudged along, and they recognized him immediately.)

Finn: Keswick? Is that you?

Keswick: Huh? Oh Finn! I'm so gah-gu-gu-gla-glad to see you.

Finn: What are you doing all the way out here?

Keswick: Well, after that big breakout from the Organizations prison, I accidentally got seperated from the group and wound up lost. I tried ca-ca-ca-ca-contacting T.U.F.F., but those brutes back at the castle confiscated all of my equipment. I've been tre-trah-trah-trekking through these mountainshoping to find the hideouts of the Miser Brothers. Then I could contact for help. But since you're here. . .

Finn: Sure Keswick. We'd be glad to give you a ride. Right guys?

LSP: Sure. Why not.

(Ferb gave a thumbs up in approval while Fred just grinned devilishly which must've meant he was for it. As Keswick climbed on top of LSP, Fred stared at him with sudden interest. Sweat poured from his face as he looked at Keswick.)

_His fur. It looked so plain. Like milk._

_And even felt as soft as silk._

_Like milk. As silk. This anthropamorphic ilk_

_May well tempt me to be. . . . . .naaaaaaughtyyyyyyy._

(Keswick felt uncomfortable as Fred eyed him and grinned at him. As the LSP flew her friends across the mountains, they didn't see that a hot air balloon was catching up to them. Piloting the balloon was a duck and a cat.)

Katz: Do catch up. They are getting away.

Le Quack: This balloon goes as fast as the wind takes it. I cannot make it go faster even if I tried.

Katz: Very well then. If we cannot keep up, then we'll simply have to slow them down.

(Katz reached into a basket and pulled out a large spider the size of a basketball. Bellow, Finn and his posse sailed over the mountains looking for their way back to safety.)

Keswick: If I may, I duh-di-di-don't think this the way back to the Safe House. I think it's more in that direction.

Finn: Uh, Keswick? I'm the leader. I'd ask for your advice if I need it. But right now, I don't.

Keswick: Well, if you're such a Mage-ja-jama-Magellan, why did you even invite me onboard?

Finn: Because you looked like YOU needed OUR help. Not the other way around.

Keswick: Yeah, well juh-ju-ju-ju-genius! You wouldn't know your way around the globe even if a-a-a-a-a-a. . . .

Finn: What?

Keswick: A spuh-spee-pi-pi-spi-giant arachnid! ON YOUR HEAD!

Finn: Huh?

(Finn looks above him and sees a giant spider on his head.)

Finn: AUGH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!

LSP: SPIDER? YAAAARGH!

(Lumpy Space Princess screamed before she crashed down on the mountain side. As Finn, Ferb, Fred, Keswick, and LSP recovered from the crash, the spider crawled away. When they looked up in the sky, they saw Le Quacks hot air balloon catching up to them.)

Le Quack: Hoohoohoohoohoohoo. They all ours now.

Katz: For once you may be right Le Quack.

(The hot air balloon lowered closer to the heroes, until a fireball suddenly struck the balloon putting a big hole in it.)

Katz: Well, this can not be good.

(The balloon whizzed out of control before it crash landed right between the group and the two mountains. Le Quack and Katz burst out and stared down the heroes.)

Katz: I don't know how you did that, but you will not outsmart us again.

(Katz was suddenly knocked out by an oncomming snowball. And then, another snowball struck Le Quack in the face.)

Le Quack: How annoying.

(When the two villains were knocked out, Finn looked around for the source of the fireball and snowball.)

Finn: What was that?

Keswick: I think I have a puh-pretty good idea.

(When they looked between the twp mountains, they saw to seperate houses on either side. The house to the right was blue and almost igloo-shaped. And standing by it was the Snow Miser and his mini army. The house to the left of the other hand looked like it was built over a volcano and was built from hardened magma. The Heat Miser and his army of six stood there as well.)

Finn: Hey! It's the Miser Brothers! THANK YOU GUYS!

Snow Miser: WHO ARE YOU?

Finn: MY NAME'S FINN! AND THESE ARE MY FRIENDS. FERB, FRED, LUMPY SPACE PRINCESS, AND KESWICK! YOU SAVED OUR LIVES!

Snow Miser: WE'RE GLAD TO HELP FINN! BUT COULD YOU COME A LITTLE CLOSER? IT'S KIND OF HARD TO HEAR YOU!

Finn: WHAT?

Heat Miser: HE SAID TO COME OVER HERE!

Finn: I'M SORRY! WE DON'T HAVE ANY BEER!

LSP: I think they said for us to come here.

Finn: Oh. OKAY! WE'RE COMMING! WE'RE COMMING TO YOUR HOUSE SNOW MISER!

Heat Miser: Hmph. Everyone always visits the house of my goody-goody brother!

Finn: You comming Keswick?

(When Finn turned to see Keswick, his neck fur appeared to be completely shaved off. He was casting an annoyed glare at Fred before he turned to Finn.)

Keswick: Huh? You're all going up there?

Finn: Yeah. You comming?

Keswick: Um, with all due respect, I think I'd rather stay at the Huh-hu-hoo-he-Heat Misers house. Don't ask why.

Finn: Alright. Come on everyone.

(Keswick walked straight up to the Heat Misers house while everyone else walked over to Snow Misers abode. But before they could go further, Fred grabbed Finn and whispered something into his ear.)

Finn: Huh? Oh, sure Fred. Keswick would be happy to have company up there.

(Fred grinned as he slowly walked over to the Heat Misers house with Keswick not knowing.)

My furry friend. Don't be so vain.

I have no intention to cause you pain.

I'd rather we talk to each other again

Before I do something. . . . . . .naaaaaaauuughtyyyyyyy.

* * *

(Back at the castle, Doofenschmirtz was lying around in the Organization lunchroom looking depressed. As he groaned, one of the lunchroom employees, Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy walked up to him.)

Chuck: Hey Doofenschmirtz. What's wrong?

Doofenschmirtz: I'd rather not talk about it Chuck.

Chuck: Hey, c'mon. We're all friends here.

Doofenschmirtz: Okay. Well, you know how I recruited new members into my own club. The League Of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frightening Investment In Naughtiness?

Chuck: L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.? Yeah, I know.

Doofenschmirtz: Well, here we were about to complete our little project to enhance the powers of the Omega Twins. But those lazy scientists won't listen to a word I say! And I'm not about to work on this thing by myself! Not again!

Chuck: Eeesh. Sounds bad. Sandwich?

Doofenschmirtz: I dunno. Is there anything else they're serving here today?

Chuck: No. I mean, unless you like flan. That crazy Flan King won't stop trying to push his food onto everybody.

(Just then, the Flan King arrived and offered Chuck an entire plate of flan.)

King of Flan: Flan, yes?

Chuck: No thank you. Please go away.

(The King of Flan walked off rejected, but not defeated.)

Doofenschmirtz: Yeah, maybe I will have one of your sandwiches. Do you have any liverwurst?

Chuck: I'll see what I can get.

(When Chuck gave Doofenschmirtz his sandwich, he started talking to him again.)

Chuck: You know, you don't need those guys.

Doofenschmirtz: What do you mean?

Chuck: I mean, you can build all of those "inator" machines by yourself. So why not finish that project by yourself?

(As Doofenschmirtz finished his sandwich, he quickly rose out of his seat.)

Doofenschmirtz: You're right! I don't need those other guys! I CAN finish this Chaos Twins project by myself! And once they see me destroying everything with those twins, then they'll be sorry they spurned me! I will show them! I'll show them all! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

(Doofenschmirtz confidently stood up and walked out of the lunchroom.)

Chuck: Wow. I'm really good at this pep talk stuff.

(The King of Flan was about to offer Chuck some Flan again. But a single glare shooed him away.)

* * *

Doofenschmirtz: Ha! What was I thinking? I don't need those guys at all. I'm going to finish what I started and I am going to finish it ON MY OWN!

(Doofenschmirtz arrived at the laboratory and opened the door.)

Doofenschmirtz: ALRIGHT! Time to get to work on myyyyyyyy-WHAT IN THE. . . .

(When Doofenschmirtz stepped inside, Snaptrap, Chameleon, Dr. Two-Brains, and Vector were already at work with the project, and they appeared to be almost done.)

Chameleon: So is that it?

Vector: Yes! Just flip that switch and the project is done.

Doofenschmirtz: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?

(Everyone turned and saw Doofenschmirtz in the lab.)

Snaptrap: What's it look like? We're working on the project!

Doofenschmirtz: BUT I THOUGHT. . . .WHY?

Vector: Listen Doofenschmirtz. The only reason we quit was because you wouldn't stop bossing us around. But when we found out you were gone, we went to work without you.

Dr. Two-Brains: And we are almost done! All that's left is to flip the switch!

Doofenschmirtz: HOLD IT!

(Doofenschmirtz pushed everyone out of his way and headed toward the machine.)

Doofenschmirtz: Since I am the leader, I get to flip the switch! If there is gonna be any flip switching, it is going to be by ME!

Snaptrap: Whatever floats your boat Dr. DOOFenschmirtz!

(As Doofenschmirtz flipped the switch on the machine, and it started to shake. When the machine stopped shaking, Doofenschmirtz did a little victory dance.)

Doofenschmirtz: YES! I DID IT! THE CHAOS TWINS PROJECT IS COMPLETE!

Snaptrap: Um, hello! WE help too!

Doofenschmirtz: Yeah, yeah. Now, let's see how these kids perform!

(The doctor opened the door of the machine, and stepping out came the two blue haired, black jumpsuit wearing twins.)

Doofenschmirtz: AT LAST! CHAOS TWINS, ALPHA AND OMEGA! YOU'RE POWERS ARE FULLY RESTORED!

(The twins gave and evil chuckles while Doofenschmirtz celebrated his accomplishment.)

Chameleon: but how do we know they really are done?

Dr. Two-Brain: I know? Wasn't there a prison break just moments ago?

Snaptrap: YEAH! That sounds like the perfect test!

Vector: Let's make them do it.

Doofenschmirtz: Alright, alright! Fine! I don't care as long as everyone's happy!

(Doofenschmirtz walks up to the Chaos Twins and talks to them.)

Doofenschmirtz: Alright you two. I have a task for both of you.

* * *

(At Snow Misers house, Finn, Ferb, and Lumpy Space Princess were relaxing while Snow Miser offered them some snacks.)

Snow Miser: Snow cone? Fresh out of the ice box.

LSP: Yeah. I'd like one!

(The group ate their snow cones happily. Each time, they'd get brain freezes from eating too fast, but they loved them anyway.)

LSP: Hey Finn? When do you think we'll be able to get back to the Safe House?

Finn: As soon as I can think of a plan. We can't go outside. Those villains are practically everywhere.

LSP: You think those other guys are alright?

Finn: Who? Keswick and Fred? I'm sure they're doing just fine together.

* * *

_A jittery little scamp he is._

_Dear old Keswick, his name is._

_If only I could get you to stay still._

_So that I could chat with you 'til_

_It's time to leave this oven-like abode._

_You tempt me to be. . . . . . .in certain mood._

(Keswick was running all around the Heat Misers house screaming as Fred walked after him with an electric shaver. His fur all around his body had been completely shaved off and was warning Fred to stay away from him.)

Keswick: Get back! GET BACK YOU MA-muh-ma-ma-MAD MAN!

Heat Miser: What is going on out here?

(Heat Miser stormed in and glared at Keswick and Freds shenanigans.)

Heat Miser: If you knuckleheads break anything, I am gonna. . .

(They were all interrupted when the doorbell rang.)

Heat Miser: Hmph. I wonder who that could be this time.

(The door was suddenly blasted open, and the Chaos Twins stepped inside.)

Alpha: Knock. . .

Omega: . .knock! Anybody. . .

Alpha: . . .home?

* * *

(Back at the Snow Misers house, everyone had just finished their snow cones. When Snow Miser looked outside, he saw Heat Misers house explode.)

Snow Miser: Oh, boy. Would you look at that. I keep telling the ole' Hothead not to turn the gas on his oven. But does he listen?

(Suddenly, Keswick and Heat Miser fell right through the roof looking charred and burnt. Keswick on the other hand was missing all of his fur.)

Finn: Keswick! What happened?

Keswick: The-thu-they took Fuh-fuh-fuh-Fred!

Finn: What? Who did?

Omega: WE DID!

(Alpha and Omega break down the door to the Snow Misers house and enter inside.)

LSP: Uh, oh.

Finn: What did you do to Fred?

Omega: Oh, don't worry about him. He is in. . .

Alpha: . . .good company!

(Heat Miser rose up angrily glaring at the Chaos Twins.)

Heat Miser: GAH! YOU LITTLE BRATS! YOU WILL PAY FOR RUINING MY BEAUTIFUL HOME!

(A fireball forms in Heat Misers hand and he throws it at the twins. However, a green laser from Alphas headset destroys the fireball and knocks Heat Miser into the wall.)

Snow Miser: Hmph. Allow me to give you a chilly reception!

(An ice lightning bolt forms in Snow Misers hand and he throws that at the twins as well. But at that instant, they disappeared. As Snow Miser looked around, Alpha and Omega sneak up on him and knock him out. The twins then turn their attention to Finn, Ferb, Lumpy Space Princess, and Keswick.)

Omega: Now that they are taken care of. . .

Alpha: . . . . .we shall take care of you next!

Finn: Come on guys! Let's get out of here!

(Everybody ran out of Snow Misers house to avoid the Chaos Twins. Unfortunately, Keswick was nabbed by Omega enlongated arms and dragged back inside.)

Keswick: Uh, guys? Help?

Finn: Keswick!

(Ferb suddenly ran back inside and confronted the Chaos Twins.)

Omega: Oh, look brother! This little boy thinks he's a real hero.

Alpha: Well c'mon little boy. Give us your best shot!

(Ferb pulled out a mirror from his pocket and held it like a weapon at the Twins. Alpha and Omega laughed.)

Alpha: Alright. Now it's. . .

Omega: . . .our turn!

(A laser fired from Omegas headset. However, it miraculously reflected off the mirror and struck Omega square in the chest forcing him to release Keswick.)

Alpha: HEY!

(Ferb and Keswick run back outside to join the others.)

Finn: Get us out of here Lumpy!

LSP: Hold your horses. I am so doing it.

(LSP punched herself until she transformed into a long purple hotdog.)

Finn: What? Why didn't you transform into a boat like last time?

LSP: Hey come on man. Get off my back.

(They didn't have time to argue as Alpha and Omega burst outside and ran after them.)

Finn: Okay, everyone on quick!

(Everybody boarded LSP and took off to the skies.)

Alpha: Drat. Looks like they got away.

Omega: Not for long brother. Let's see them escape THIS!

(A green flash shone from below. When the flash cleared, the Chaos Twins have joined together to become one sentient being.)

Keswick: Uh, gah-gu-guys? We might want to pick up the pace!

LSP: I'm goin' as fast as I can. GOSH!

(LSP flew as fast as she could, but the giant Chaos Twin raised his hand in the air and started pulling her back telepathically.)

Finn: What's going on?

Keswick: The twins! They pah-pu-pah-pulling us toward them somehow!

Finn: Come on Lumpy! You can do it!

(LSP struggled as hard as she could to escape the Chaos Twins grasp. Suddenly, Ferb stepped in to save the day again. He pulled out a slingshot and used it to shoot a rock into his face. The giant Chaos Twin was forced to release his grip on LSP as he tried to recover from the pain.)

Omega: GAH! How many items does that brat carry around with him!

Alpha: They got lucky again! But this time, they're gonna be frozen in their tracks!

(They laughed as they shot a blue burst of energy from their hands. The blast struck LSP and all of the passengers onboard. They plummeted back down into the ground until the ice that encased them shattered. The twins unmerged themselves as they walked up to the fallen group. Finn treid to fight back, but was too weak to even move.)

Finn: You. . . .you will pay. . .for this.

Omega: I'm sure we will. But first. . .

Alpha: . . .we gotta take you in!

Phantom Blot: That won't be necessary.

(The Phantom Blot suddenly arrived out of a black limousine driven by a hooded figure. He walked up to the Chaos Twins and then over to the fallen group.)

Phantom Blot: Excellent job Alpha and Omega. You've successfully captured four escaped convicts. And for that, the Organization thanks you.

Alpha: The pleasure. . .

Omega: . . .is all ours Phantom Blot.

Phantom Blot: Yes. Well, continue your search for the other escapees while I escort these four back to their cells.

(The Phantom Blot carried the weakened Finn, Ferb, Keswick, and LPS back into the limo. The Chaos Twins waved good-bye to them as they drove off. When everyone woke up, Finn yelled angrily at the Blot.)

Finn: If you think you can keep us trapped in those cells for long, you are horribly mistaken! HORRIBLY MISTAKEN!

Phantom Blot: Finn. You misunderstand me. I thought a boy like you would be thankful for saving your life.

Finn: What?

(Finn suddenly noticed the strange watch on the Blots wrist. When he turned it, the Blots form suddenly changed into. . .)

Keswick: Mah-mah-mah-mah-Megamind?

Finn: But who's driving the. . .

(The driver removed his hood to reveal the other reformed villain, Gru.)

Gru: Surprise!

LSP: Say! What's going on here?

Gru: It's a long story. See, we came all this way to the Organizations castle to rescue all of you prisoners. But when we found out you were all gone, well we went out looking for you.

Megamind: But first we had a little run in with some of the bad guys.

Finn: Bad guys? Did you kick their butts?

Gru: Oh yes. We kicked butt. Such butts I kicked!

Megamind: Hey! You wouldn't have lasted in that little battle without my help!

Gru: Your help? Feh! You were the one flailing around like a rag doll dodging and evading all of those bad guys.

Keswick: Well, the important thing is, we're safe. Now are we going back to the Safe House?

Megamind: Yes. I've had enough for one day. But if you escape without us again, don't come crying to us when THEY catch you!

Keswick: Duly noted. Oh, my gosh! The Mi-mee-ma-Miser Brothers! Last we saw them, the Chaos Twins knocked them out!

Gru: Worry not. They are perfectly safe. They are even rebuilding their hideouts right now.

LSP: Phew. We are soooooooooooo outta here.

(Everyone celebrated. But Finn on the otherhand, looked pretty depressed.)

LSP: Finn? What's wrong buddy?

Finn: It's too bad they captured Fred. I know most of you don't trust him, but I believe he's a nice guy.

Keswick: Speak for yourself.

(Keswick started shivering. He really wished his fur would grow back.)

Finn: you guys think he's okay?

LSP: Oh, yeah. I'm sure of it.

Ferb: Fred can definately take care of himself.

(Everyone stared at Ferb as if he hadn't said anything all day.)

Finn: I hope your right. Still, I can't help but wonder what those Oragnization guys are doing to him.

* * *

Doofenschmirtz: Welcome to the Organization Freaky Fred!

(Fred and Doofenschmirtz shook hands as the other L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. scientists welcomed him in.)

Vector: Why are we letting this guy join again?

Snaptrap: I dunno. But apparently he did a number on that T.U.F.F. scientist, Keswick! So he's okay in my book!

(Fred looked around the room at all the scientists and talk to himself.)

_And so ends my glorious venture_

_With the playful little scamp with that lucious fur._

_So here at the castle is where I may stay._

_At least for a while anyway._

_In due time, my attention rose_

_to one of the Societys scientist foes._

_His hair. So white and bushy._

_Hair that tempts me to be. . . . . . .naaaaauuuuughtyyyyyyy._

_So here I'll stay. For awhile again._

_And spend some quality time. . . . . . .with my new friend._

(Fred sent a devilish grin in the direction of Dr. Two-Brains. The Wordgirl villain looked at Fred feeling a bit uncomfortable. Fred then pulled out an electric shaver and grinned even wider.)

Fred: Two-Brains.

* * *

The end. And since I said it once, I'll say it again. HAPPY BIRTHDAY THUNDERRIVER411!


End file.
